Dark Thoughts
by flowerdude
Summary: A/N:This a dark story. It will be a violent story so don't read if you can't handle that After what happened during Harry's 4th year, he has been having thoughts that seem to get darker and darker Most characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there, this is just a heads up. This is a dark story that will have violence. It was going to have some smut but I didn't want to test FanFiction about what is or isn't allowed. I haven't decided if I'm going to make a whole story or a one-shot so until then I'm going to leave as on-going. To prevent any confusion though, there is going to be a part in the story where a character is doing an action while speaking so I this symbol * * to note the action while they are speaking. The last thing I wanna say though is for those who have read my other story "Demon of Hogwarts", I have not given up on it. I just took a break to deal with these plot bunnies that keep popping into my mind. Anyway I hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>'Wonder how long it would take for Ron to bleed out if I stabbed him with this fork' thought Harry Potter as he sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast.<p>

He quickly shook such thoughts away and began to wonder where these thoughts came from. Since the end of the tri-wizard tournament where Voldemort raised from the dead and Cedric Diggory died, Harry was depressed.

He was sent to Grimmauld Place after a dementor attack on his and his cousin where the great Dumbledore had prevented his friends (mainly Hermione) from much contact. It was after his trail for underage magic use in front of a muggle that these thoughts crept into his mind. The thoughts were made up mostly of murder fantasies involving various members of the Order of the Phoenix but was different for Hermione. When it came to Hermione his thoughts were made up very naughty things to do to her which no friend should think.

Shortly after Harry had a dark thought he would immediately shake the thought away and try to think of other things. After breakfast, as it was the first day of term, Harry was on his way to transfiguration. Hermione was to his right, talking about how nervous she was about it being O.W.L year and the importance of studying. Normally Harry would drown out her talk of non-stop studying and think of the upcoming quidditch season, but now he was focused her and her plans for the future. Ron, who was on his left, moaned about all the work Hermione wanted to pile on and the thought of strangling him in the library popped into Harry's mind.

He tried to shake away such thoughts but all he could think was how it would feel to have both his hands around the red head's throat as the life slowly drained out of him. What it would be like to stare into the his eyes as tears formed and the light in his eyes faded away. A new thought of Hermione being there, whispering even darker things to him as he killed his best mate, entered his mind and he quickly emptied his ideas. Harry wondered if he should be disturbed about these thoughts but found he was disturbed by the fact that he wasn't disturbed thoughts at all. He wondered if he was turning to the dark, before he was interrupted from his thought by Hermione.

"Are you alright Harry?"

She asked concern laced in her voice

"I'm fine Hermione, just a lot on my mind right now"

Harry replied

Hermione looked at him for a moment before accepting his answer with a curt nod. The trio entered the classroom and was introduced to what O.W.L year will be like. This continued for the rest of his classes and at the end of the school day he found himself alone in the common room lying on the couch thinking random things.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Harry raised his head, expecting to find Hermione there ready to question about what was on his mind but instead saw Katie Bell. Katie was a 6th year student who also was on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Harry. She was short for her age and very pettite with dark hair, and overall Harry thought she was cute.

"Katie, whats up?"

Harry asked

She looked nervous but moved to crouch down in front of where Harry lyed.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

Harry was tired from this long day but the way Katie looked at him, made Harry hear her out.

"Sure Katie anytime you wanna talk I'll be there."

She smiled and sat on the floor with her legs crossed

"I wanted to know if you were serious about you-know-who being back."

Harry grimaced, and turned to lay on his back to face the ceiling

"You don't believe me"

It wasn't a question but a statement. The air was heavy with tension before Katie reached for Harry's hand

"Harry I need a clear answer. Not something from 'The Prophet' but from you. If you say he's back then I'll believe you and support you 100 percent."

Harry turned to face Katie and saw the conviction in her eyes

"He is back Katie"

Katie stared into Harry's eyes before giving him a firm nod. She didn't look away though as she quickly leaned in for a kiss. Harry was shocked for a moment as he felt her lips on his but eventually kissed back with a passion. Harry moved so that Katie could meet him on the couch. Tongues clashed and they snogged for what felt like a entirety. Harry pulled away for a moment before he started to pepper kisses down to Katie's neck. He found a particular spot that made Katie moan and started to suck on it before giving her a little bite.

Katie moaned even louder and clung onto Harry. Harry moved Katie so that she was on his lap and started to unbutton her shirt while Katie moved to take Harry's shirt off. When Katie's button shirt was off, Harry flung it to someone unknown part of the room while staring at her bra-clad breasts. Katie on the other hand stared at the muscles Harry developed while playing quidditch and started to drool a little. Snapping out of his gaze attacked her chest with random kisses and aimed to remove the bra.

* * *

><p>Harry was out of breath as he collapsed on Katie. Katie started to laugh but was tired and it didn't last long.<p>

"Why are you laughing?"  
>Harry asked<p>

"I just wanted to kiss you and we ended up shagging on the common room couch. The most I expected was a date to Hogsmeade."

Harry laughed at this and said:

'Well if you want, you can get that to'

Katie's face lit up and nodded vigorously

The two were so engrossed with each other they didn't hear the common room door open, but did hear the plate shatter as it hit the ground. Both teens saw Hermione Granger crouch down to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. Katie and Harry rushed to put on some clothes btu Hermione stood and saw them.

"Um, I didn't know you two were busy, sorry about this."

She said as a blush formed on her face

"No Hermione, we shouldn't of been doing this here of all places. We didn't mean for this to happen."

Hermione was looking at the pieces of plate in her hand and took out her wand. She repaired half the plate but the other half was changed into something Harry couldn't see. Katie moved towards the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories but Hermione stopped her.

"Katie wait, things aren't to get awkward around us, right?"

Katie smiled at her and nodded

Hermione moved closer to Katie and Harry started to get nervous for some reason.

"Good, though Katie you should know something."

"Whats that Hermione?"

With speed that was faster then the Gryffindor chaser, Hermione pulled out the knife she was hiding and stabbed Katie in the stomach.

Katie screamed, pulled away from Hermione and covered her wound with her hands. Hermione rushed towards Katie and grabbed a chunk of Katie's hair and held her close.

"Harry is mine, and I won't let some whore take him away from me."

Hermione said

She yanked Katie's hair downward and Katie fell to the ground. Hermione the dragged Katie to Harry who was frozen in place by shock. Hermione pulled the crying girl towards near the fire place and to Harry's feet. She then straddled the bleeding girl and held the knife over her head. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. It wasn't some wicked smile or an evil grin, no, it was the kind of smile Hermione gave Harry when he did well on his homework or when she laughs at one of his jokes. She looked toward Katie and stabbed her in the chest.

"Harry I know this *stab* isn't *stab* your fault. This *stab* whore *stab* *stab* tempted you and*stab* I don't *stab* blame *stab* you."

At this point Katie was long died but that didn't stop Hermione, she just continued talking like she was doing homework or reading.

"In the future *stab* though, I *stab* hope you can resist *stab* such *stab* temptation"

She then stabbed the dead Katie three more times before getting up and walking over to Harry. Harry got a good look at Hermione and saw that there was blood splatter on her face. Her hands and skirt were drenched in blood. Hermione put a bloody hand on his face, reached up to his ear and whispered

"You belong to me Harry, just like I belong to you and I won't let anyone take you away."

She pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes

"You wouldn't want someone to take me away from you, right?"

she asked with a slight pout.

Harry numbly shook his head no

"Not even Ron?"

Harry shook his head again and Hermione smiled and jumped with glee, hugging Harry.

She pulled back slightly and gave Harry a gentle kiss. He could taste Katie's blood and it excited him to no end. When the kiss ended, Hermione looked deeply into Harry's eyes and said

"Now you just have to get rid of Ron."

Harry woke up with a start. He was on the common room couch, sweating and breathing heavly. He looked towards the fire place and there was no dead Katie, no blood on the floor or Hermione anywhere.

"It was a dream. A very bad dream."

He said to himself, relaxing a bit

Then he heard the portrait door open and in came Hermione, holding a plate of food. When she looked over to the couch where Harry was sleeping she stopped and said

"Oh Harry, you're finally awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, flowerdude here. Sorry about the long wait but school has been a pain and if you have ever taken a research class then you might know whats it like to write paper after paper and not want to write a story. Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope the middle part doesn't bother anyone but if it does then I'm sorry in advanced. Hope you like it, or at least not hate it.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a start. Sweat drenched his body and his clothes clung to him. He looked around the common room he was in, almost expecting the body of Katie Bell being there. He let out a breath of relief when there was no body, no blood and no Hermione. Until the common room portrait door opened and in cam Hermione with a plate of food. She seemed surprised to see Harry<p>

"Oh Harry, I thought you'd still be sleeping. I got you some food from the great hall."

Harry nodded his head and offered a small thanks

He ate the food in quiet silence while Hermione sat next to him reading. He saw the look of concern when she glanced at him but said nothing.

"Do you want to talk about?"

She asked out of nowhere

Harry, caught off guard, replied: "About what?"

"Harry you obviously had a nightmare. You can barely look me in the eye."

In a lower voice she asked:

"Was it about Voldemort?"

"No, well kinda."

Harry said, deciding that lying would be the best course of action

"Hermione, I'm not ready to talk about it right now."

A look came on Hermione's face, like she wanted to push, but instead she accepted the answer

After a moment of awkward silence Harry spoke again

"Hermione, you wouldn't happen of seen Katie Bell lately?"

The question caught Hermione off guard and anger passed through her before she squished it down.

"Last I saw she was eating with the twins. Why?"

Harry didn't know what to say. The question came out before Harry could think about it.

"Well, I was just wondering about why the two of you never hung out."

Harry said, making things up on the spot

"Even though she is on the quidditch team, she is smart and I thought you two might have a lot in common."

Hermione looked at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

Hermione was well aware of Katie Bell's intelligence and knew they could have been good friends, if not for what happened back in her third year

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>**, 3rd year just after Harry's dementor attack at the quidditch match**

Hermione was in the library, naturally, studying ahead of the course. She was reading but most of her thought were on Harry, who was still recovering in the medical wing. She was disrupted from her thoughts by someone clearing their throats. Hermione looked up to see Katie Bell, nervously twirling her hair.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hello Katie"

There was an awkward silence before Katie asked to sit. Hermione said ok and there was more silence

"Is there something going on between you and Harry?"

Katie asked

Hermione, who was reading at the time, looked up at the girl so fast her neck hurt a little.

"W-what?"

"Well its just that you and Harry seem close and you hardly left his side since the accident and I just thought..."

Hermione looked at the girl for a few moments before turning back to her book

"There is nothing going on between me and Harry. He is my best friend and that's it."

'Unfortunately' Hermione thought

Katie seemed to light up at that

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Hermione used the book as a cover for the sneer that showed up on her face

'Does she really think she take MY Harry away from me?'

"I don't mind really, but you should know that Harry couldn't get his Hogsmeade pass signed by his uncle and can't actually go to Hogsmeade."

Katie frowned a bit but was happy all the same

"Well if we can't go there the maybe we could do something else, maybe fly around the quidditch pitch?"

"Wasn't his broom destroyed in the accident?"

"He could use one of the school brooms."

"Yes, what a fantastic reminder that one of his most treasured possessions was destroyed and now he has to settle."

Hermione said in a condescending tone

Katie caught on to the tone and glared at the girl

"Hermione if you don't want me going out with Harry just say so, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

Katie didn't mean to insult Hermione, but the way the 3rd year was shooting down all of her ideas got her frustrated

Hermione on the other hand looked up from her book and glared at Katie

"It's not my fault you're to stupid to remember simple things going on in Harry's life."

"Well if he didn't have some bookworm hanging onto him like a dog in heat then I probably could."

"If you're going to insult me then at least keep it constant. Am I a worm or a dog or have you been bludgeoned in the face to many times to know the difference?"

Before Katie could reply Madam Pince drove the two out of the library for being to loud.

As soon as the girls were out, Katie rounded on Hermione

"What the hell is your problem Granger?"

Hermione stared the girl down with no hesitation

"Maybe I think my friend could do better than some slag?"

Katie was offended and was ready to slap the girl before a voice called out

"Hermione, whats going on?"

Asked Harry as he rounded the corner

Hermione turned to him with a smile

"Harry, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback over<strong>

Hermione was knocked out her memory by Harry waving his hand in front of her face

"Thought I lost you there Hermione."

Harry said with a small smirk. Seeing Hermione deep in thought was nothing new but the way she chewed her bottom lip looked adorable and Harry really didn't need any ideas.

"Sorry about that, just thinking about what I have to catch up on."

There was a silence and neither one wanted to ruin it. It wasn't long before the rest of Gryffindor came back from dinner, and the quiet atmosphere was gone. Ron walked over to the couch where Harry and Hermione were sitting and sat between the two. Closer to Hermione, Harry noticed and their legs were even touching. An anger boiled up in Harry, thoughts of beating the red-head to a bloody pulp came but he squashed them down. Harry became distracted when Hermione stood.

"Well boys, I've had a long day so I will see you tomorrow. Night."

And just like that she walked towards the staircase, and off to bed. Harry only stayed an hour with Ron and his friends before going to bed, where he dreamed of more violent acts.

Hermione woke up early that morning. She wasn't really tired went she to sleep, she just wanted to get away from Ron. Ron was her friend, and she did care for him, just not in the way he wanted. While the two were at Grimmauld place he confessed to her but was rejected and now things were a tad awkward. As Hermione got ready for the day she couldn't help but think about how odd Harry has acted and how she may be able to help.

She walked out the Gryffindor tower and decided to go for an early breakfast then go to the library. As she walked down the empty hallway she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and began to walk a bit faster. Hermione rounded the corner when she was pushed against the wall. She was spun around quickly with both her hands held above her head in a tight grip. When the shock passed the looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was about to scream when she felt the tip of his wand pressed tightly to her throat

"Go ahead, scream. See what happens."

He said in harsh whisper

Instead she began to thrash and try to escape his grasp with little effect. Draco's body was pressed to hers and she could hardly breathe

"You know Granger, for such a filthy excuse of a witch you do have a nice body."

He said as he started to kiss at her neck

Hermione tried harder to pull away but couldn't and tears ran down her cheek

Malfoy muffled out a spell and threw his wand to the ground

"Now no one will hear you and I get to use my other hand."

Said hand stared to pull her shirt up and groped at her breast

Hermione screamed but no sound came out and she shut her eyes, pretending that she was in the common room and that this wasn't happening. She thought about how weak she was and how she wished Harry was here. Malfoy took his hand away and forced Hermione to look at him.

"You will learn to be a good pet Granger, and I'll finally be able to get one over Potter."

He said before kissing Hermione fully on the lips. Hermione tried to turn away but was held there, so she did the next best thing; she bit his lip. HARD.

Malfoy had to pull back but kept his grip on both her hands. When he checked on the wound he found lots of blood and even some on Hermione's mouth

"So you like things rough mudblood? I'll show you rough."

Malfoy raised his hand to hit Hermione but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist

"Actually that'd be me."

Said Harry, with a look in eyes Hermione has never seen before.

Before anything else was said, Harry pulled Malfoy away from Hermione and punched him in the nose. Draco fell with his back to the wall but before he could figure out what was happening Harry grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air a little. Draco scratched at Harry's hands as they cut off air supply but Harry never stopped. Instead he gripped harder until he felt Hermione wrap her arms around his waist

"Harry please stop! You'll kill him and end up in Azkaban."

Harry dropped Malfoy, who fell on his ass as he tried to catch his breath, turned to Hermione and held her tight. For a few moments they didn't say anything until Harry pulled back and gently cupped her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said:

"You're worth it."

Before he turned back towards Draco and kicked him in the stomach. Draco fell on his side, coughing up the little air he had before Harry kicked him in the ribs. Harry didn't stop at one kick, he kept at it until he heard Malfoy's ribs snap and he cried out in pain. Harry silenced him and picked him up, only to place Malfoy over his shoulder, casing the pureblood even more pain.

Walking quickly, Harry took Malfoy to an unused classroom and sat him in a chair. Harry then tied him to the chair, waiting for Hermione. When she finally caught up she was surprised at how calm Harry was. He was leaning on a desk, his arms crossed, staring at Malfoy with extreme concentration.

"Harry, what are you going to do?"

"Make him pay for even thinking about touching you."

"Harry, as happy as I am about how protective you are, you can't do this. Its illegal, its torture."

Harry finally took his eyes off Malfoy and walked over to Hermione

"This is more than just being protective Hermione. He hurt you and I can not let that stand. So you can either turn away, go to Dumbledore but Malfoy will be dead and I'll be gone or.."

Harry then took Hermione's hand into his, and laced their fingers together

"Or?"

Hermione said, a little breathless

"Or, stay with me. Help me get revenge and make sure something like this never happens again."

Hermione was conflicted on what she should do. Part of her wanted to run and get Dumbledore but a larger part wanted to stay like this forever

"How can you be so sure this won't happen again?"

She whispered

Harry leaned in closer and quietly said:

"I may not have a lot, but I do protect whats mine."

Hermione shivered at that but wasn't fully convinced

"Oh and I am yours?"

She said in an almost teasing tone.

Harry smiled and pulled his head back, only to lightly kiss her. Hermione immediately closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's lips in hers. It was too short in her opinion though because he pulled back and told Hermione:

"You're mine forever."


End file.
